Rules
Below, you can find the official rules of the Globalvision Song Contest, accurate as of the second edition, due to be held in Kosovo. Joining the contest * To join the contest, you must have an Instagram account and make sure you follow our account, @globalvisionsc. * You can join the contest by contacting us in DM on our Instagram page. * You can only enter with one account. If you are found to be competing with more than one account, all your accounts will be disqualified and you will receive an instant ban from the contest. * If you confirm after all the spots have been taken, you will be added to the Waiting List and you will then be contacted when a spot becomes free, during a later edition. * If you have previously been disqualified from the contest and wish to take part in the contest again, you will have to go through the waiting list again. Banned participants cannot '''be added back on the waiting list, after being banned. Country selection * Any country or territory is allowed to participate in Globalvision Song Contest! We welcome all! * However, your artist must have a relation to your selected country (see rule below). Artist selection * All competing artists must have a strong relation to the country they have been selected to represent. This includes: being born in the country, holding residence or living in the country (currently or in the past), or having a parent from the country. * This rule also applies for micronations! '''No borrowing allowed - no exceptions! * All artists must be older than 16 on the day their selected song was released. * Artists can only represent one nation in each edition (this rule has been introduced after Dua Lipa represented Kosovo and Albania in edition 1). * An artist cannot represent a country more than two times in a row. For example, Dua Lipa could represent Kosovo again in edition 2, but then she could not represent Kosovo again in edition 3, however she would be able to compete again for Kosovo in editions 4 and 5. * In the case of duets or bands, only one member must have a strong relation to the country and/or be aged over 16 on the day of the song's release. Song selection * Any song, except Eurovision songs, covers and parodies can compete. Eurovision NF songs may compete for now (however, this rule may be enforced in future editions). * All songs must be released after 1st January 2012. Any songs older than this are not allowed to compete in the contest. * Please try and make your song choices as original as possible and try and avoid using overused songs. We want to hear new music and introduce new music to the fandom! National finals * Hosting a "national final" to select your entry for the contest is optional, but it is recommended as the song submission deadline will always be around a month after the previous edition finishes. * Your national final must be finished by the song deadline - the results of your national final must be posted publically on or before the song deadline, also. * Any song that fits the Globalvision rules can compete in your national final, except those that have already been entered into the contest. * Songs that have already been used in a Globalvision national final may be used again until the song gets selected for the contest. * We recommend your national final has no more than 6-8 songs, to give everyone a fair chance to vote in all national final. * We will promote your national final but please send us a DM to promote your national final when voting opens.